A Different Fight
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: One mansion. Eight close friends. One had powers and was hiding and on the run. One would betray not just her, but all of them. Two choices, fight or flight. Truely, no one was going to run anytime soon. Episode 6 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Alice Foreshadow, straight from Wonderland, with a new story. It's long, so I'll keep it brief and we can jump in! Let's go!**

Chapter 1: Her Arrival

It was dark and raining hard. Storm clouds had filled the air, sending rain hammering down in hard droplets. This was the best time for mobs... zombies, creepers, skeletons, spiders... but even they didn't dare to step outside in fear of being unable to get back to the safety of darknesss if it stopped..

A fifthteen year old girl galloped on her horse through the rain. Her brown hair soaked, green eyes looking for help and filled with fear. On occasion, they would dart back to the woods to see if her attackers still where persisting. She didn't want to go, but she had no other choice but to run. She wouldn't make it if she didn't. Rain hammered down on her black leather jacket and worn jeans. She could hear her captors calling from the woods.

"We know you're running tribute!"

"Come back and we won't kill you!"

She had to keep going. Lightning cackled in the distance. Her horse buckled back, knocking her off. The horse took off in the opposite direction. The girl looked back at her approaching attackers, fear in her eyes, as she started to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mansion several yards away was throwing a party to celebrate moving in. Torque, a nineteen year old bachelor, was excited to be living with his friends. Like him, they where orphans. No one wanted them, simply because they had been labeled troubled or unadoptable because of their appearance or grades.

There was Stampy, who was fourteen. He was very sensitive and kind with curly brunette hair and bright green eyes, wearing jeans and his worn orange hoodie with cat ears on the hood. Next to him was his little sister Netty, who was nine, shyly hiding behind her brother. She had long, black hair, blue eyes, and wore jeans with a purple hoodie.

Dan, a thirteen year old boy with dark brown hair, goggles, a black jacket over a white t shirt, black work boots, and jeans knelt down to Netty's level to ruffle her hair and say hello. He had loving parents he lost two years ago in a tragic accident and still had memories of them. When Torque met him, Dan was very sullen and moody, only speaking when he was spoken to and going by the motto that children should be seen and not heard. Once Torque got him to open up, Dan became very bright, creative, and outgoing.

Lizzie was ten, yet had matured very much. Her hair was long and dyed pink, she had bright blue eyes, and wore a blue jacket and jeans. Lizzie wound up in the system after running away multiple times from her cruel orphanage and instantly labeled as a troublemaker, when really just needed love and attention. Torque noticed this and decided to adopt her. Lizzie was now catching up to Dan academic wise, and both where fierce enemies to be the best.

Sparklez was Torque's good friend who was two years younger than him. He was tall and had black hair and green eyes. In his black jacket and pants which were dotted with silver glitter (hence the nickname), he looked like a student fresh out of college.

And then there was Cassie, one of the newer teenagers Torque had met. She was sixteen and very timid and shy. Her red hair covered her blue eyes and thick black glasses, and she was wearing a bright blue jacket and jeans. She only confided in Winslow, her tiny calico kitten she had found in the bushes a few weeks ago. Sparklez did have a small crush on her, but Cassie was clearly traumatized by her past and didn't talk much. All she said was "Yes sir" "I agree", or "Certainly". Torque tried to get her to open up, but to no avail. Cassie kept to herself and herself only, which explained why she was the one sitting on the couch and stroking Winslow, trying not to be seen.

Sparklez looked over at Stampy, Dan, Lizzie, and Netty talking and telling each other jokes, and then over at Cassie, who was looking at them, wanting to join but too scared to. If only there was some way to get her to open up... Sparklez went over to talk to her.

"Fun party, huh?" asked Sparklez.

Cassie jumped. "Y-yes sir." she replied.

"You don't have to call me sir... just call me Sparklez. Your friend." Sparklez told her.

"Okay sir- I mean Sparklez. Whatever you say." Cassie said quickly.

"Want to go see what the others are doing?" asked Sparklez. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Cassie responded with nervous silence, looking down at the cushions of the couch.

"Cassie?" Sparklez asked, going to put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Cassie jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Ever again!" she yelled, startled.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry-" Sparklez started to say, but Cassie had already got up from the couch and run into the kitchen.

Torque walked over to Sparklez.

"I-I didn't mean to scare her..." Sparklez told Torque. "I just want her to open up a little more."

"I know..." Torque said. "Sometimes people take a while to open up. I think it was two months before Dan felt ready enough to start talking to us. Just give her some time and space... she'll open up eventually. Ill go try to talk to her."

Torque walked to the kitchen to try to calm Cassie down. Sparklez sighed. Cassie had been sent here over a month ago, and still wasn't even making eye contact with anyone. Sparklez shook his head to try to keep Cassie out of his mind and went to go talk to Stampy, Dan, Lizzie, and Netty.

"And then the calculator says 'I'll find your cat. You can count on it!'" Dan finished. The group laughed, spite the fact the pun was pretty bad.

That was when the faint sound of a horse interrupted the group.

"What was that?" asked Lizzie.

Sparklez looked out the window and saw a brown horse, still saddled. Sparklez went outside to get the horse back, believing that the horse broke out o the stables. That was when Stampy looked into the distance and saw someone running.

"Netty... stay here." Stampy told his sister. Netty nodded. Stampy pulled out his sword and ran outside.

"Stampy! What are you doing?" called Lizzie. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Not on my watch!" Dan exclaimed, drawing his own sword and running outside after him. Lizzie followed after him.

* * *

The girl ran as fast as she could. Then, she tripped over a root to one of the trees and fell on her back. She managed to lift herself up to a sitting position, but all she saw was the two guards.

"You thought you could run from us, eh mate?" asked one of them, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Don't worry... the leaders have good plans for what you'll turn out to be."

Stampy ran up to the guards.

"Leave her alone!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but rules are rules..." the first guard said, thrusting the girl into the second guard. "Hold her...I'll deal with this little hero."

The first guard drew his sword and took a swing at Stampy. Stampy ducked on time. The two engaged in a sword battle.

"You're pretty good for a teenager... maybe we'll spare you and put you in the games in her place." the first guard said.

Stampy then took a glance and saw the second guard forcing the girl into the woods.

"I'd love to chat, but I'm a little busy." Stampy told the first guard, quickly moving past him. Stampy got to the second guard and knocked him out with the end of his sword. Stampy helped the girl up.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah... thank you." the girl replied.

The first guard unknowingly stepped behind Stampy and was about to strike when Dan rushed in and blocked the guard's sword with his own.

"You really need to watch your back." Dan told Stampy. Lizzie knocked out the second guard with her bow. She picked up a poisoned arrow from the guard's left hand that would have potentially killed Dan if she hadn't knocked the guard out.

"You too." Lizzie told Dan.

"Come on!" called Sparklez. "Before backups come!"

The group ran to the mansion where Netty was using as much stench a nine year old had to hold open the heavy door.

"Come on! Quickly!" exclaimed Netty. Sparklez, Stampy, Dan, Lizzie, and the girl ran inside. Everyone took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sparklez.

"Yeah... I think so." replied Dan.

"Okay..." Sparklez said. "Then maybe one of you could tell me what in the nether you where all thinking?! Running outside, in the rain, when it's practically dark out, when there's mobs, nearly getting yourselves killed, all while trying to save someone? I can't believe you all succeeded without getting yourselves killed!"

There was a pause.

"Not a bad fight." Sparklez added. "You need practice, however."

Torque and Cassie came out from the kitchen.

"What was all that fighting and noise about?" asked Torque. "Ah! Who's this lovely young lady? How did you come here?"

"Stacy... Stacyplays." the girl responded quietly. "I'm a tribute."

"My name's Torque. This is my mansion. Anyone who needs

"Wait... you're a tribute? For... the games?" asked Lizzie, shocked. "But... they're illegal! Highly illegal!"

"They're supposed to." Stacy said. "But they still happen. Teenagers get taken off the streets... are sold by their parents... I tried to escape with a few others... but I'm the only one who made it out."

"That's awful... I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Dan said.

"I would have gone through worse if you guys didn't come along. I owe you my life." Stacy told them.

Torque handed her a towel.

"Why don't you dry off and put on some clean clothes?" he asked. "And then come downstairs for something to eat."

* * *

"You guys have a lot of clothes..." Stacy commented as she looked through the drawers in the massive closet in the bathroom. "I didn't have nearly an eigth of this much stuff back where I lived. I barely had anything when they took me for the games..."

She found a clean pair of jeans in one of the drawers her size. She then picked out a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt and a pair of blue leather boots.

After getting dressed and dried off, Stacy picked up her backpack and walked down the hallway. She jumped a little when she saw one of her rescuers in the hallway... the one who had been the first to get to her and helped her up.

"Oh... hi." she said nervously.

"Hi... are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah..." Stacy responded.

"I never got the chance 5 introduce myself... my name's Joseph, but my friends call me Stampy." the boy told her. He pulled up his hood. "Meow."

Stacy laughed. "I never got a chance to thank you." she told him. "For saving my life."

"It was more of a team effort-" Stampy started to say before Stacy cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

"You where the one that led it." she said. "And a hero should always get a kiss."

* * *

Time passed. Stacy stayed in the mansion with the others. She became good friends with all of them and enjoyed living in a loving household.

Netty gained an art scholarship and moved out to attend a boarding school four years later. A new girl moved in a few months later. Her name was Alice, mainly because with her curly blond hair, blue eyes, and the blue dress and bow she wore made her look like Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_.

Stampy started to gain feelings for Stacy. He was nervous to tell her at first, but she admitted she had feelings for him too, and they started dating.

Cassie opened up a little more. She was still nervous and shy, but no longer feared everyone and became more talkative and outgoing.

Soon, thirteen years passed since that fateful day.

And even more changes where to follow.

Unfortunately, not all would have a good outcome.

 **Woah! Over 2,000 words long! Longest chapter ever!**

 **I hope you like my new AU story! It was inspired by Silversilence14, so check her out! She's a really good author!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **I refrenced alot of _Young_ _Justice_ and _Teen Titans: Judas Contract_ in this story, and this was a big inspiration. In fact, this story tory will mainly be based off _Judas Contract_ but will be under a somewhat different plot like I did with _Whodunnit_ , which will be ending soon. I hope you enjoy this! **

**This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is Alice Foreshadow, straight from Wonderland!**

 **Before we start the story, I did some quick math. Since the story takes place thirteen years in the future, that means Torque is 32, Stampy is 27, Dan is 26, Lizzie is 23, Sparklez is 30, Cassie and Alice are 29, Stacy is 28, and Netty (who may appear later in the story) is 19.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **WARNING: Contains some violence and a dark retelling of the past.**

Chapter 2: Thirteen years later

Alice was sitting on the couch, trying to study in her math book (but strangely having a hard time focusing) and braiding and unbraiding part of her hair. Stacy, who was sitting across from her reading _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ , took notice of this. After the seventeenth time this happened, Stacy decided to say something:

"What's eating you?"

"Oh- huh?" asked Alice, looking up.

"You've been staring at that same page for an hour and this is the millionth time you braided your hair..." Stacy told her. "Something's up. Are you worried about something?"

"Oh, no... I'm not worried or sick, I'm-" Alice stuttered. "Well... I am sick... in a way..."

Stacy put down her book, went over to her, and felt Alice's forehead.

"You're not running a fever... is your stomach upset?" asked Stacy.

"I'm not physically sick... more heartsick than anything." said Alice.

"What do you mean?" asked Stacy.

Alice sighed. "I like Sparklez." she said.

"Really?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah... but I think he and Cassie are... 'a thing'" Alice said, making quotation marks in the air. "You know... dating. And if not... he likes her more than he likes me."

"You don't know that." Stacy told Alice. "I bet he likes her as a friend."

"You're dating. You don't see it. The way he looks at her with a glimmer in his eyes, how he turns a little red every time she walks by him, how he tries to always talk to her and bring her into every conversation... 'So, Alice, how's Cassie' or something like that." sighed Alice. "I'm getting older... I was homeschooled my whole life unlike you, who got to go to a public school, and I don't know any other boys besides him, Torque, Stampy, and Dan... and Dan and I are not happening."

"It's okay. You go to the village often, remember? You're going to find someone. There are other fish in the sea." said Stacy, putting her book down to put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

There was a pause.

"When my parents found out I had powers, they thought I was a witch." Alice said slowly. "They threw me out and got the village to rise against me. They chased me with torches and swords... and they cornered me in the woods... and threw rocks at me... and tried to kill me... I was terrified... Then... then... Sparklez ran in and made them all go away. And he let me stay here. He didn't make me use my powers. He was so... kind. And I fell in love with him. But he doesn't love me."

Stacy could clearly see how her friend's heart was breaking.

"It's okay. Maybe he's just shy and flirting with Cassie just to make you jealous." suggested Stacy. "Why don't you take a break and talk to him?"

"Well..." Alice said. "Okay. Thanks Stacy."

Alice stood up and walked down the hallway out of the library. She past by Stampy without even noticing him. Stampy continued walking into the library and sat down next to Stacy on the couch.

"Just gave Alice some advice on guys." said Stacy.

"Let me guess... she still not letting up on her crush on Sparklez?" asked Stampy.

"Exactly." said Stacy. "She can't let him go. Then again, you couldn't either."

Stampy smiled as Stacy and him kissed.

* * *

Sparklez was sitting outside on the front steps, quickly writing a letter.

"Sparklez!" chirped a voice from behind him.

Sparklez jumped and dropped the paper and quill in a puddle.

"You really shouldn't sneak-" Sparklez started to lecture, but then noticed it was Alice. "Oh. Hi."

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.

"Well... just planning out Cassie's moving out party." Sparklez told her.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I ruined your plans." said Alice, picking up the soggy paper and quill out of the puddle. "I can try and transcribe them back to you. I'm good at that."

Alice started to read the paper to herself. _Dear... HM... The... plan..._

"Thank you, but it's fine. I wasn't writing much to begin with." said Sparklez.

"Oh." Alice said, a little upset. "Can I help you?"

"Of course!" Sparklez exclaimed.

Alice stood up and tried to calmly walk back inside, when really she was excited.

Sparklez watched her walk inside. Alice was sweet and innocent. Pretty and smart too. He actually truly liked her.

It was a real shame he'd have to betray her.

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since the last update!**

 **Just to let you know, two things.**

 **1.) "A Wilted Rose" will have a title change. This is the new title, due to plot changes.**

 **2.) I am considering moving it under the romance section depending how the story changes.**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
